Mafia Boss
by 2Wolves
Summary: Luna hasn't seen Draco since he disappeared in highschool. She thought she was done with him. it had hurt to leave Luna behind, but he knew it was for her own good. He didn't think she would come like this. AU story- will be mentions of characters from other TV shows and Books and Movies. don't own them or Harry Potter. rated for safety
1. Life went on

_"_ _Wait, you're... what?_

 _His eyes were hard. "You heard what I said."_

 _"_ _But, I don't understand why?"_

 _"_ _It's not working between us."_

 _I stared at him, my feet felt frozen. "But, just yesterday, you said everything would be fine, I thought the picnic was great! I was hunting Nargles, you were working on your, assignment thing, and..."_

 _"_ _I decided that it wasn't working out. I'm sorry." With that he started walking away._

 _"_ _No, wait please, just tell me what I did!" I felt tears starting to spill over my eyes, even though I desperately tried to hold them back. "I know I can be difficult, but I never thought that you thought…"_

 _"_ _Stop." He stood still; his back was turned to her. "You're not good enough." I caught my breath. "You're annoying, you always talk about the stupidest things, and I'm embarrassed to be seen with you." It felt as if the ground was spinning. I feel back into a chair holding my head. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him turn back to look at me._

 _"_ _Goodbye Luna." And with that he turned and walked away. I could have sworn I saw a tear run down his cheek._

 **Chapter 1**

 **Life went on**

 **(this story is a gift to my friend I started a few years ago, and never finished, I'm going to keep posting, but the writing style may change because of the time gaps in when it was written. there are also a lot of mentions of characters is different tv shows and books, i don't own them nor do I own Harry potter. enjoy! love you KK! :)**

Luna starred up at the sky. It was a cloudy day, it had just stopped raining and the air was still damp. The wind was strong around her, blowing the air around her face. Abruptly, she gave a little cheer. "What a beautiful day!" she felt odd looks from various onlookers, but she ignored them. She gave a self satisfied nod, before skipping away. She was at the small park near her college. People didn't come here often, but Luna loved it, especially after a storm. The place was surrounded by a large lush forest, colourful flowers poking around here and there, large rocks placed in seemingly random order. Luna always felt like she was walking into a fantasy land as she continued her happy skipping towards her favourite rock. She plopped down happily, leaning back against a tree, and she reached into her bag. As she searched through her backpack, she felt eyes staring at her but she shrugged it off. She assumed it was because of her hair. One of her best friends from her art class, Fred Wesley, had seen the new hair spray that gave you animal prints in your hair at a store, and gotten it for her birthday. She had fallen in love with it instantly, and used it nearly every day.

"Finally!" she called out in a sing song voice, and she pulled out what she was looking for. She found a large sketch book, with a picture of a cartoon bunny yelling "the bunny took my carrot!" but Luna had crossed out the word, bunny, and replaced it with nargle. For a moment, Luna just sighed, allowing herself to relax into her surroundings, before picking up her pencil. She started sketching aimlessly, allowing her mind to flow into a blissful dreamless state. She didn't know how much time had passed before she heard a loud voice.

"Hey Looney girl." Luna ignored him for a second, wanting to finish the feather in the girls hair. "Hey, I'm talking to you, listen would ya?" Sighing, she turned her gaze at the man standing in front of her. "Wasting your time with another stupid drawing are you?" Doug was standing in front of her. He had gone to school with Luna, and then by coincidence ended up going to the same college, although he was going into business leadership, her into visual arts.

Luna just looked at him for a moment, blinking twice. "Your hair is red."

He frowned, perplexed. "Huh?"

"I thought we were stating the obvious?" Luna asked, tilting her head slightly, as her eyes sparkled innocently.

Hans stuttered for a moment, baffled by her unusual reaction, before regaining his pride. "Whatever, it's still stupid."

"Stupid is a matter of opinion. For example, I think that the bright yellow shirt you're wearing is quit stupid, but obviously you don't think the same." Doug sputtered a bit as Luna continued. "I also think its stupid continuing to bother Jamie the way you do. It seemed like her break up wasn't difficult to comprehend, seeing as she did it in front of your entire class. Also I don't think threatening Chris will do any good either, as physically he is much stronger than you, considering he's head of the snowboard and boxing teams..."

"OK enough!" Doug snapped. Luna frowned, watching as Doug huffed in anger, truly uncertain as to what she had said wrong. Hadn't she simply been trying to prove a point? Hans shook his head in frustration. "Luna, how could you possibly be more annoying?"

"I could find you in the park and start up a meaningless conversation that exists simply to keep you away from happiness?" that one was not innocent, but the comment flew right over Doug's head.

"Did you finish the assignment for class?" he asked.

Luna sometimes wondered if Doug only came to her because he didn't have anything better to do. The two of them had taking a history class on the "roaring twenties" Luna because of curiosity, Doug because Jamie was in that class. "yes." She said simply, not giving him any more information."

"I don't have the assignment so I need yours, hand it over."

Luna looked up at him. "I don't have any bulls in my house, so need to go to Spain; I'm going to fly on my wings."

"What?"

"I thought we were listing things that we needed, and impossible ways we were going to get it?"

Doug rolled his eyes. "I'm serious Luna."

"I was too. I think it's your turn by the way."

"If I don't hand it in I'm going to fail the class, and I can't afford to do that."

"I don't believe that this affects me. If it bothers you so much I think there's a history of Ancient Rome course you can take."

"Luna." His tone had turned dangerous; he stepped closer to her, till he was only a foot away. "I'm serious."

"You're too serious all the time. It'll give you wrinkles." Luna turned away, from him and started drawing in her book some more. At that, Doug reached out and snatched the book away from her. "Hey!" she flailed, trying to take it back, but he held it high above his head beyond Luna's reach.

"Promise to give me the assignment, or your precious book goes in the mud." There was a moment of silence between the two, before Luna burst out laughing.

Doug's face turned bright red, immediately becoming aware of the attention they were attracting. "w-what's the matter with you frog breath?"

Luna, struggling to suppress her giggles whipped away a few tears as she managed to sneak out an answer before the giggles took over again. "It's just that you looked like a character in a TV show I like, and then I thought about bannana's and a really funny video I saw about Bannana's dancing and they were so cute…"

As Luna rambled on, Doug's face got continuously more and more flushed. He seemed to have forgetten the book in his hand, because before he could react, the book was quickly snatched out of his hand.

"w-what the-"He turned around to face the outsider, only to find his hand was caught by a much stronger one, gripping tightly onto his wrist till it hurt, Doug gasped in surprise. Luna's eyes following his gaze. Her previous statement disappeared into the wind as a grin beamed on her face. "Sammy!" she called, out, delighted.

The older boy stood behind Hans. He snatched the book out of hands, then shoved him away. "Take a hike Doug."

Doug stumbled back for a moment. "Winchester stay out of this!" he snapped. At this Sam turned, and glared at him. Despite not being one for violence Sam could look like a demon when he wanted to. Doug gulped, but turned to Luna, trying to regain his pride. "I'll remember this Lovegood!" with that he turned and ran.

Sam Winchester sighed, handing Luna's book back to her. "Sorry about him, he's just a jerk."

Luna smiled up at him. "You aren't him, so you don't need to apologize! I'm sure the Nargles will come and steal that awful shirt away from him for Karma. I guess some people just didn't learn their lessons in highschool, never upset a representative Squad girl." Sam frowned at her odd statement, but brushed it off, with a shrug. Sam Winchester was going to the same college as Luna, except he was going to become a Lawyer. They weren't close, but Sam had stood up for Luna on numerous occasions, so Luna considered him trustworthy enough.

"You shouldn't let him push you around like that." Sam said, glaring off in the direction Doug had run in. Luna just shrugged simply.

"And what would I do? Not everyone is strong enough to hunt demons Sam."

Sam's head snapped back to her, surprise flashing in his eyes. "t-that was a joke right."

Luna just smiled innocently at him, before turning and skipping away. "Tell Jenn I say hello! Don't let the Nargles find you!"

Sam stood there for a moment, staring after her. Eventually he shook himself out of a daze and turned away. "That girl's going to get herself in trouble one of these days." He mumbles to himself. "I just hope it's not the kind of trouble I'll have to call Dean for."

 **(ok explanation. before I had Doug as Hans from Frozen, Jamie Anna etc etc. but KK and me got a little annoyed w frozen because of their insane huge merchandise. so i had to change him, and couldn't think of a character to place in. hope you enjoyed! )**


	2. Though some people are still stuck

_"_ _Where could he be?" I stared through the Television screen. "Professor" had told me it was better for me not to watch the cameras we had set up. I had tried my best to listen to him, I really had._

 _"_ _He said he would be here today." She was talking to a fellow student of ours. What's his name? Eric something, deep blue eyes, nice to Luna, which obviously ticked me off._

 _"_ _What's going on?"She seemed distracted to anyone else watching. Of course I knew her better than that. She was probably still tired; she never was a morning person. Though watching how adorable she was when she squints and squirms when she struggled to get up after a nap is something I never complained about._

 _"_ _Luna! Have you seen him anywhere?"Another student, Ariel I think, came running by._

 _"_ _What do you mean?"Now she's waking up. She took off her night cap. Others thought it was weird, I did too but secretly thought it was kind of funny._

 _"_ _No one has seen him since yesterday. I saw him going to talk to the Professor, but he hasn't been seen since."_

 _"_ _You mean he's gone?" I closed my eyes. I couldn't bear to see the expression on her face when she finally processed what was happening. Maybe this was a mistake, to let her find out from some random students in class. I was tempted to go back, just to apologize for leaving like this. Of course no matter how much I wanted to, I could never do that._

 **Chapter 2**

 **Though some people are still stuck**

Knock Knock

"Draco, are you planning on being late just to piss off your father again? If so I'd like a heads up so I can avoid him for the next three days."

Draco's eyes slowly crawled open. At the immediate blast of light he hissed, curling back into the green satin silk.

"Draco man you can't stay in bed all day. This place will run itself into the ground without you."

"It's so good to know you have so little faith in the rest of the Fam." Yet as he said it Draco sighed. No matter how much he wished otherwise, he knew his friend was right. Annoyed, Draco forcibly shoved the blanket off his bare chest, kicking the rest off with his feet. He slumped his feet onto the ground, before straightening himself upward, stretching his arms towards the sky with a yawn. He took a few steps forward onto his stone balcony overlooking his estate. Below him was a large pool, easily beating the size of any Olympic size. Surrounding them were lush green forests, gardens or red roses turning into a complex maze around them. There were people running through them, all wearing suits or black free flowing dresses no doubt so that the guns strapped to their thighs wouldn't be seen. Absentmindedly, Draco wondered if dresses were as comfortable as they looked, she always said they were.

Immediately he snapped his mind to attention. " _Stop it, this is what happens when you start thinking about her, you start thinking like her._ Draco turned around, forcibly slamming the balcony doors closed behind him. He heard his friend start in surprise

"Jeese man give me a little warning would ya? Scared me half to death out here."

Draco only grunted in reply. He walked over to his closet, wafting through his jackets. His eyes settled on a thin black overcoat, which he plucked from its place in his closet, smoothing it neatly onto his bed, before turning and grabbing a silk green button down shirt, with black tie and pants to match. After he had dressed himself, he turned towards the balcony. Just beside it was a large metal chest, with buttons along the side, each with a label. Draco ran his fingers along the side, before pressing the top one. A metal drawer at the top of the shelf slid out towards him. he examined the contents below him.

He had trouble choosing between his AutoMag pistol which was engraved with the Malfoy crest, or the Berreta 418, which was much smaller but easier to hide in tough situations. It all depended on the type of day he was going to have. If it was a good day, he'll take the AutoMag, since he always loved a chance to add any bit of pristine flare to his look. However if it was going to be a bad day, the Berreta 418 might not be such a bad idea. Make it easier to hide in case he was questioned about the murder of whatever person had annoyed him.

"Draco bad news, the coffee machine is broken."

So the Berreta it'll be.

"Called Garcia, she said she'd pick you up some Starbucks."

Huh. Guess it'll be the AutoMag after all. Draco reached forward for the gun, smoothly slipping it into his inner coat pocket. He turned and finally opened the door to his room, allowing his friend to enter. Morgan's clothes were a complete contrast to his own, adorning nothing more than a well fitted white t-shirt that contrasted well against his dark skin and dark blue jeans. Draco's nose twitched at his friend's attire.

Morgan ignored the look his boss was giving him and returned it with a smile. "Glad to see you decided to grace the world with your presence this morning."

Draco rolled his eyes. "If Garcia doesn't come with my coffee soon you're going to change your mind really soon." Draco shoved past him. As he started to walk away, he heard Morgan follow after him.

"Killian and Natasha will be here soon. They said there's a problem they needed to deal with."

"Problem? Can't they handle it themselves?"

"Usually yeah, but you said every offence level 9 and up, should be addressed to you."

Draco froze in his spot. "They found the mole?"

"Apparently."

Draco scowled. He had suspected there'd been a traitor in his ranks, which is why he'd asked his father if he could borrow Killian and Natasha so they could sniff him out. "Are they sure?"

"Do you think they would come to you with the information if they weren't?"

He was right and Draco knew it. Everyone knew the punishment for wasting his time with false information. He sighed.

"Knew I should have brought my Berreta."

 **hope you enjoyed! this one's shorter, sorry :(**

 **reviews are love! 3**


	3. Then They Meet again

**_Then they meet again_**

CRASH

Luna's eyes opened slowly. She glanced around her bed room to try to discover where the sound had come from. Her roommate Jamie was in her bed, her hair in a mess around her face snoring loudly in the otherwise silent room.

A cold shiver overtook Luna. She shook slightly, as she hugged her blanket around herself. She searched the room for the source of her discomfort, and discovered the window had been opened, the curtains flowing on the sides. Luna sighed, stepping forward to close the window.

"This is absolutely ridiculous!"

Luna blinked, her hand still clutching the window frame. She leaned forward out the window, her messy hair getting caught in the wind. She scanned the surrounding area for the source of the noise. On the other side of the street, almost hidden behind a large tree, Luna could see two men facing each other. The one, who Luna assumed had been the man yelling, was wearing a simple black shirt and blue shorts. Even from here, Luna could see his face was bright red with anger. Luna couldn't see the face of the other man. All she could see was neatly pressed pants and a black suit jacket he adorned.

Luna glanced at the clock; it was almost 2 in the morning. She assumed that it wasn't exactly ordinary for most people to be out at this time of night and they didn't have the proper clothing to be hunting night-howlers. Luna tried to hear what the man was saying, but she caught nothing. A small part of her was whispering that it would be impolite to listen in on a private conversation.

But then Luna persuaded herself. "If they had meant for a private conversation the man would not be speaking so loudly. Besides that man is being quiet rude himself, being so noisy at this time of night, so why should I have to be polite to him? I owe the man no such favours."

At that, Luna felt satisfied, as she turned away from the window. She strapped on her comfy boots, reaching for the sweater she had sprawled across her desk. She huddled her blanket around her small frame for extra warmth, and she rushed down the stairs.

She crossed the street slowly, in order to keep from revealing her presence. When she was satisfied that she was able to hear properly, she crouched down behind a large hedge, before listening to their words.

"...it was your actions that lead to this William. You cannot take this out on me." The voice was calm, monotone, but Luna could detect a trace of annoyance behind it.

"This is entirely unacceptable! You can't do this to me for a mere suspicion!"

"It wasn't a mere suspicion. Natasha caught you selling to the other side; she has all the evidence we need."

"I have been working, no, slaving for your people for months, and this is the thanks I get!?" his voice growing increasingly louder, a hint of desperation in it.

Luna heard the other man sigh. She had a feeling that he was coming to his whit's end with this man. "Alright then." Luna heard some scuffling; the she heard an audible gasp. She peaked out; just enough so she could see what was going on. The man in black was holding a gun, pointed at the man in front of him. "this conversation is getting us nowhere. Ending your miserable life seems like it would receives some gratitude in the future."

Luna felt most people would have shrieked at the scene in front of her, but all she did was cock her head to the side. Absentmindedly, she wondered if that was a bad sign on her mental psyche.

The other man was still, his hands in the air. "No...No it's cool. You-you don't have to do this."

"I'd disagree. I think this is the best option for you. The rest of the Family was pretty upset by your actions William." He laughed humorously. "You should have heard some of the things they said they would do to you. I really should have recorded it for future reference." Luna gripped the edges of her blanket. The man with the gun was still facing away from her. His voice was so calm, so smooth under such circumstances, Luna felt her own mental state wasn't much of a problem in comparison. "I personally thought about just letting you leave after we had stripped you of all your money and whipped your name off of every data base in the world was a rather charitable option." He turned the gun loosely, playing with it in his hand as if it were nothing more than a child's toy. "Of course I don't have any problem with taking your life. I just didn't really want to get my hands dirty. This is a good shirt, and I didn't want any blood on it." The man sighed again. "But unfortunately, you know the family code. No one hurts us and gets away with it."

"l..look, its ok, I didn't mean..."

"then what did you mean? Oh is shooting you too merciful? Cause I have other ways if you'd prefer that. I believe Morgan suggested something about burning irons."

"I'm sorry! I'll leave just don't..."

"to bad and I was so hoping hoping not to get these clothes dirty."

Luna opened her mouth. She was hoping to comment on the fact that it would be inconsiderate of him to shoot at someone when they had already rudely woken her up. But before she could say anything she heard a loud. "STOP."

All heads turned towards the voice. A middle age woman was walking towards the group, from the other side of the silent road. She held a black umbrella above her head, a large black cape covering her. Luna could hear the click click click of her shoes against the pavement as she walked.

"Cora." The man with the gun spat out, Luna could practically feel how aggravated he was with her presence.

"well well well." Cora said simply, a smile showing on her face, though it didn't exactly give Luna a warm and fuzzy feeling. "this is a surprise. The big man's son, in the flesh. My, when I decided to go for a late stroll I wasn't expecting this."

"leave Cora." The man's voice was cold. "this is no concern of yours."

"oh on the contrary." Cora interjected. "this has everything to do with me. You see," she said, waving her hand at William. "this man has been such a jem, working so well with our company. It would be a shame to lose such a valuable employee."

"w-what?" William stuttered. "But, our business was over! You said I was done!"

"never trust one from 'that' Family to keep their word." The man spat.

"and never trust a Malfoy to get the job done." Cora said, with a delightful smile. "I'm terribly sorry son, but I'll have to be stealing him from you."

"I can't let that happen." The man raised his gun and pointed it towards Cora. "he knows too much about my people, can't just let him give away all our secrets you know. As for you." Luna could hear the smile in his voice. "this is a rare opportunity, isn't it?" He raised the gun to eye level. "despite the fact that you're nothing more than a disposable lackey, you've still been a huge thorn in my side. It'll be nice to see that pretty little head of yours splattered against the pavement."

Luna frowned. Although a complement was there, she felt that was no way to speak to a lady. Cora smiled again. "dear dear child, you didn't actually think that I would come here alone. Did you?"

At that moment, from behind the corner of the building a bunch of men in suits started running towards them. Luna flinched further behind the bush. There were about twenty of them carrying rifles and dressed in black suits. All of them circled around the three of them their guns all trained on the man. He didn't even flinch.

"so what's it going to be Slytherin?" Cora asked politely. "are you going to walk away? Or must I get messy?"

"Cora," he spoke, his voice relaxed. "I know your opinion of me isn't too high, but did you truly think that I would go anywhere unprepared?"

Luna barely had time to think. In a matter of seconds, red lights started appearing all over Cora, a single red dot on each of her men. She whirled around frantic. But she, like Luna, could not find the source of the disturbance.

"I will ask you the same questions, Madame of Hearts." The man smirked. Luna saw Cora glare at the man with a fierce rage. "what's it going to be?" Cora stood frozen, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. "well then," at this the man raised his gun to the sky. "let the games begin."

Luna watched as the man's fingers tightened around the trigger. She tensed her body, preparing for the sound. Suddenly, she felt something brush against her leg. She squealed out in surprise her blanket falling to the ground as she jumped to her feet in the bush. She turned around frantically only to find a squirrel skittering away in fright. She wanted to apologize to the squirrel for disturbing it, but she felt a heavy weight on the back of her head. She turned around to face the eyes she felt bearing into her.

Through the men surrounding him, through the trees across the distance, his eyes immediately met hers. His face, which previously had been a mask of smug confidence, changed to a look of absolute unadulterated shock.

In the split second before the gun went off, Luna recognized him. her voice was an odd mixture of calm confusion. "Draco?"

And the Gun shot off.

Draco immediately fell to the ground faster than Luna thought possible, the men around him shooting where his head used to be. Before they could recover and re-aim, each of them were shot down. At that moment a large black vehicle came swerving around the corner, stopping right in front of Cora. Draco cursed, charging towards it as Cora gracefully swept into the seat with William scrambling in behind her. But just as he reached it, the car sprang into motion, driving away at incredible speeds. Draco lifted his gun and started shooting after it, but the bullets had no effect on the cars speed. The car drove away leaving hardly a trace of it's presence.

Draco cursed into the air, throwing down his gun in a rage. At that moment, a large number of people, all wearing black, came from different directions, all started walking towards Draco. One girl, wearing tight black skinny jeans, a tight black shirt, along with two gun holsters on her hip walked forward. Luna couldn't see her face, but she had short red hair flutter down around her shoulders. "they got away." The woman said.

"don't you think I can see that?" Draco spat at her.

The woman didn't seem to notice his anger. "do you want us to follow him sir?" Draco shook his head, exasperated.

"they're long gone now, we wouldn't be able to catch them if we wanted. Besides," at that moment, Draco returned his focus to Luna, his gaze turning Luna's blood cold. "I have something else I have to deal with."

Luna immediately tensed, she felt eyes turning towards her, some were stunned, others confused, but she wasn't looking at them. All she saw was Draco's eyes fixed on her. She didn't like that look, and she liked the possible meanings behind it even less.

She tried to turn, tried to run away, but she barley had the chance to take her second step, before she tripped over her discarded blanket, and fell to the ground. As she started losing consciousness, she heard people running towards her. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, rough, but still gentle. She saw his face appear in her vision. She couldn't decipher what the emotion was she saw in his eyes. Annoyance, distaste, regret, or perhaps genuine concern. No that would be to much to ask for. Her eyes wandered again to his hair.

Against her will she giggle slightly. "what's so funny?" he asked. She expected his voice to be angry, or even annoyed. Instead it was calm and collected, as he studied her forehead for injuries.

"even after all these years, your hair still looks like heloscapers fur." She laughed, but soon her vision started going black.

She could have sworn she saw a smirk appear on his face.


	4. And the wheels start turning

**Hey everyone. I've been caught up at work for the last few weeks so haven't been able to update. I'm hoping posting two chapters tonight might help.**

 **Chapter 4**

 ** _And the wheels start turning_**

 _"_ So what are we supposed to do with her?"

"Don't ask me love, I found it's best not to question the lad."

"But we can't just keep her here!"

Luna mumbled. She could feel a number of blankets covering her, a few too many. She felt like she would suffocate under the weight. She tried to open her eyes, but immediately closed them again at the pounding headache she earned.

"Get them away." She mumbled allowed. She heard rustling, and she felt the presence of the two people she had heard talking earlier shuffling closer to her.

"Get them away love?" a man's voice asked, it was pleasant to listen to and thickly accented.

"The nargles." She muttered. "They keep hitting my head. It hurts."

Luna could practically feel the man's confusion. She heard him whisper. "You sure she didn't break anything on the fall there?"

"Luna?" The woman's voice now. It was strong, and held an air of authority behind it, but it was not unkind. "How are you feeling?"

Luna grunted. She forced herself into a sitting position, but didn't yet open her eyes, the motion causing her head to pound harder. "I think there are some little dwarfs off to work in my head." The woman laughed with a chuckle. "Seriously, I hear their not good for the hair, I'll have split ends by the end of it."

Luna turned now to look at them. It was the woman from before, her red hair well framing her graceful features. She was dressed more casually now, or at least in comparison to previously. Now she wore a white blouse, black dress pants with wedge heeled shoes. Beside her was a rather good looking man, wearing an odd leather jacket going down to about his knees. He had black hair, a rather mesmerizing beard and Luna could have sword he had a hook for a hand, but immediately blamed it on the dwarfs having a bit too much fun.

"Oh no. I saw this coming."

The two of them looked at each other confused. "Saw what coming dear?" the woman asked.

Luna threw her hand up in the air. "next time good looking aliens come to take me away give me some fair warning so I can at least bring some make up with me! Then I can at least attempt to blend in with the native species!"

The woman laughed lightly, while the man still looked confused, unsure is she was joking or not. The woman didn't seem to care either way. "I'll remember that for next time." the woman agreed. Her voice was charming, yet the authority behind it was not overtaken. "My name is Natasha, and this here is Killian."

Killian gave a slight bow. "M'ilady."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "He's a bit old fashioned. Apparently some woman find that charming but I personally don't see it."

"Hey! I'm plenty charming and you know it!"

"Is that why his clothes are like that?" Luna asked.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with my clothes!" Killian protested, while Natasha smirked. Killian huffed in annoyance. "Well like you've got anything better to show love."

Luna blinked and looked down at herself. She was still wearing her Lilo and stitch pajamas. "I think my clothes are quiet lovely. At least they're not from the 18th century." Luna took a second as Killian processed her words to look around the room. It looked like a fancy hotel room. She was sitting in a queen size bed. Because of the feel she assumed the sheets were Egyptian silk. The furniture looked like it was from the same century as Killian's clothes. There was a small window trimmed with glass, revealing moon shining directly at the bed. She was admiring the green walls, when she noticed a red light in the upper corner of the room. She squinted her eyes to get a closer look. "Is that a camera?"

"It's only for your protection dear." Natasha replied quickly. A little too quickly.

Killian rushed to change the subject. "How much do you remember Love?"

Luna blinked. "Well I remember three years ago I was walking down the street to my favourite coffee shop, a year before that I learned the truth behind my father's secret recipe, the secret by the way, being extra vanilla. Opps! I just spilled the secret."

Killian frowned getting annoyed, but Natasha was more patient. "He means before you tripped?"

Luna was silent for a moment. "I, I remember most of it. After everyone left, you went over to talk to D-draco." Saying his name after all this time felt odd on her lips. She couldn't tell if it was a painful or pleasant feeling. "He looked pretty good, well not to say that he shouldn't after all this time. Though I was hoping he'd relaxed a bit more on the clothing choice. If he doesn't want to get them ruined he should wear such nice clothes all the time."

Natasha nodded simply. "You seem a little to ok with this?"

"What? The man I haven't seen for years turns up shooting guns at people? Happens all the time, I have weird friends."

Natasha chuckled. "Maybe your friends and mine can meet some time, get them out of my way for a while. For now though I think you need some rest."

Luna shook her head. "Sleep can wait, I've gone a whole week without sleeping. It's the beauty of caffeine. What I want is answers. What is Ryan Goslings phone number? Is the Moon really made of cheese? Why am I here? What is the meaning of life? Where is here, what's the problem? When do I go home?" her voice was getting increasingly slower and quieter the further she went. The more she talked, the more the fear she felt came sneaking up on her. To a normal person they would hardly notice the change, but Natasha's tuned senses picked up on it quick.

Natasha put her hand over hers comfortingly. "All in due time. I promise I will answer your questions as much as I can at another time. But it's late and right now you need sleep."

Luna wanted to protest some more, but even she could feel her eyelids weighing down. "Alright. But I expect French toast and Starbucks in the morning."

Natasha giggled.

"What?"

"I always wondered where he got that from." She and Killian straightened up, and started heading towards the door. "If you need anything just holler and there will be someone to answer you."

"Oh please leave the light on, I fear the poor dwarfs will be trapped in my head without it and I do want them to be stuck."

Natasha didn't even question it, as she quietly closed the door behind her.

Outside the door, Natasha and Killian walked down the hall. "well, she's...something."

"You don't like her?" Natasha asked.

Killian shook his head. "Nothing of the sort, I just simply didn't expect it. I thought that the boss's girl."

"She's not his girl, don't start making rumours."

Killian chuckled "behind every rumour is a story we still don't know. Besides she must mean something, considering she's here and not dead."

Natasha nodded despite herself. "I'm going to go talk to Junior."

"You sure? It's late he won't want to be disturbed while working."

"He's always working, and he never wants to be disturbed. If we always abide by his wishes we would never get anywhere."

Killian tilted his head in agreement. "Aye."

"Care to join me? Backup is always nice."

Killian shook his head. "Would love to, but I have a call I need to make."

Natasha's eyes widened slightly in understanding. "Ah, you sure you should call? Won't she just be pissed that you're waking her up."

"Perhaps, but." A smirk rose on Killian's face. "I happen to believe she's at her best when she's angry."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "boys." She continued walking, Killian pausing in his steps. His partner waved back at him "tell her I say hello."

"Will do." he called back. He waited a few minutes for Natasha's footsteps to disappear down the hallway. As soon as he did he swiped out his phone and clicked the cal button. He waited for two rings before he heard from the other line

"Detective Swan on the line, how can I help you?"

A smile tugged at the corner of Killian's mouth. "I love it when you talk all business like, makes me feel so much safer."

Killian heard a groan on the other end, but was sure it was simply to cover up her joy at his call. Or at least that's what he told himself. "How many times have I asked you not to call me on my work phone?"

"Enough times that I no longer pay attention to the threats that usually follow so you could just drop them"

Killian heard her take a deep sigh. "Everything alright love? You sound on edge."

"I'm all right. Just got called into the station."

Killian frowned. "It's three in the morning. Why would they need you in so late?"

"Well a student called in saying she heard a commotion outside her door, and when she looked around she realised her roommate was missing."

Killian gripped his phone. "That so?"

"mmmhhhmm, she's here at the station now. She's pretty freaked out, her boyfriend is here trying to calm her down." The woman paused. "This doesn't have anything to do with your boss does it?" Killian was silent. "Are you kidding me here Killian? Kidnapping? That's a new low even for him."

"It wasn't no kidnapin' love. Girl got injured had to take her back, plus Draco seemed to know her. Whole things a little strange. I'm hoping to get some fun out of this."

"You and I have a different definition for fun."

"Look, the girls fine and safe, just cover for us there until we get her back."

Killian heard mumbling on the other line. "Fine, but you're buying dinner on Friday, and it's not going to be cheap. I'm picking the restaurant."

"Deal."

"I gotta go. Your boss left me one fine mess to clean up here."

"See ya love."

Killian heard her mumble in response, before hanging up the phone. Killian starred at his phone for a moment, a slight daydream expression on his face. But it quickly was replaced by a serious expression. The cops had already discovered them. He thought they had done a good job hiding their tracks, but they had forgotten to check for witnesses. Swan could cover for them for a while, but not forever. He sighed, leaning back on the wall. This was going to get interesting.


	5. No matter how hard you try

**Chapter 5**

 **No matter how hard you try**

Draco sat at his desk, his hands folded holding under his chin. He stared intently at his desk, creases growing on his forehead. He should be calling father, giving him a report on what had happened. By now he should have already decided on his how to get back at the other family. Draco was famous for being able to bump back from anything, make a plan to get out of any scenario, to fix any problem to matter how big. And now he was stumped. He had absolutely no idea what steps to take, which game plan to follow. He felt as though he was on a roller coaster that had just stopped on the track right before the big fall.

He slipped his head down, until he was holding it in his hands. He thought he had left this behind, made his decision and had gotten over it. Now, years later, it came back to him. He chose the life he had taken, it wasn't the easiest job but it was his. Now the life he had made for himself, and the life he left behind were colliding, and he didn't know how to respond to it.

Suddenly a knock sounded at the door. It would have startled a normal man, but Draco simply glanced up. "Enter."

Natasha slipped in the door, Morgan followed closely behind. He closed the door behind them as she stood at attention in front of his desk. "She's awake sir."

Draco simply nodded, not allowing any emotion to flicker on his face. "Alright. She's ok?"

Natasha nodded. "She's confused, and tired. We didn't tell her anything. Also, she's been mentioning something called nargles?"

Against his will, a smile twitched on his face. "She's fine. That's normal for her. Don't worry about it."

Natasha nodded, she studied Draco's face. "What are we going to do with her?" Draco was silent. Morgan and Natasha exchanged glances. Within this family their bonds of loyalty and trust were stronger than iron among the upper ranks. Both of them knew Draco well enough to see how unnerved he was in this situation.

Morgan took a step towards him. "Draco, you're going to have to tell her something, she isn't just going to leave without answers."

"Do you know she once dragged me out into the forest in the middle of December just to hide out in a forest for two weeks to find out how many bunny rabbits had been born? Trust me, when she wants to know something she'll find out eventually." Morgan gave him a confused look, but dropped the matter.

Natasha was silent. Draco lifted his head to look at her. She was biting her lip nervously, Natasha was rarely nervous. "Listen, me and Killian were talking and, she wouldn't be, your..."

"What spit it out? What did he suggest this time?"

"She's not your girlfriend or anything is she?" Morgan and Draco starred at the abruptness of her question. "you told me to ask. Really it doesn't matter to me but… with the situation our family and Cora's family is in, for you to be distracted right now might be an issue."

Draco sighed deeply. "No. she was, once, but not anymore. I don't know what we are now."

Natasha stared at him, watching the way his fists clenched. She knew how much her boss hated being confused. In a world were so much was under his control, anything straying from that was disorienting. "Well, I'll tell you this. You have much better taste in woman that I thought you would."

Draco was surprised at that. "What did you expect?"

"Oh I don't know. Someone you'd expect to see on top model, maybe a Victoria Secret model. Someone boring like that."

"Didn't know you thought so low of me."

"Hey I didn't say they were bad, just thought you wouldn't want to deal with having to chase someone."

"Oh no?"

"Na. After all the other stuff you do, thought you'd want at least one part of your life to be relaxing. It'd be easy for you to get those girls, with the money you got stuffed away." The woman turned away from him, and started walking out the doors. "I'm going to get some sleep. If anyone tries to wake me up before 10 am, good luck finding the body." Draco nodded as she closed the doors behind her.

Morgan turned to Draco "you should get some rest. You can deal with her tomorrow." Draco nodded, but he didn't move. "Draco man, come on get some rest."

"I don't think I'll be able to."

"Why?"

"Because I know when I wake up, I'm going to have to give her some answers I don't want to give."

 **I know this one was pretty short. (sorry) hope you enjoyed it though.**


	6. You can't stop them

_I came in from the storm, brushing the snow off my hat. The bunnies had been hard to find, due to the nargles that kept making me trip into the snow. I was pretty proud of the sketches I had though. I grinned, wondering what my boyfriend's reaction would be. He would probably scrunch his nose at the drawing of the bunny with a top hat and a suit in that way he does when he doesn't get a joke. Unfortunately my boyfriend doesn't get many of my jokes._

 _Smiling to myself as I took off the last of my snow equipment, I skipped towards the kitchen to confront Draco._

 _"_ _Dad how many times can I tell you I can't come!" I stopped dead in my tracks. Draco was yelling in the other room, I assumed into a phone. Unless he had a guest, in which case I should have smelled a kettle on as it would be rude of him not to offer them some tea._

 _I sneaked towards the doorway to hear better. I felt no guilt for my eavesdropping; I am simply a curious person. His fault for talking so loud._

 _"_ _Yes I understand this is important but…no of course I know the Family is important…what, yes I'm here with Luna what does that…don't you dare imply what I think you're implying."_

 _I frowned a bit at his tone. Whenever he got really angry, and not like annoyed angry, like seriously angry, there was this edge to his voice that would send even the Wrackspurts scurrying into their holes._

 _"_ _Don't question my commitment, you know how committed I am to…ok fine…yes I'll deal with the issue…yeah don't worry." At that moment I heard what sounded like a gun being snapped into place. "You know I never leave a job unfinished." At that moment, a nargle decided it would be a good time to shove me forward. I stumbled into the doorway, and just my luck, stepped on a squeaky floorboard causing what sounded like a mouse band to play._

 _"_ _Luna!" I heard him shuffling around and a drawer close as I managed to steady myself. I turned to face him and found him facing towards me eyes wide breathing heavy. I couldn't ignore the panic I saw in his eyes, and the way he gripped the drawer as if it was his life line._

 _I wanted to ask him about what was in the drawer, but in truth I had a feeling he didn't want to tell me. And I, being the greatest possible girlfriend he could ever have, decided it wouldn't be right to ask of him what he wasn't ready to tell me. "No need to call so loudly Draco. Anyways could you put on the kettle? It's almost dark and it's much easier to find Heloscapers when they think no one will be around."_

 _I saw him sigh just slightly, if I hadn't been watching for it I wouldn't have noticed. He relaxed his posture. "It's a blizzard outside right now Luna."_

 _"_ _That's ok! That's why I brought you with me. Your angry snarling would send any storm running away squealing."_

 _"_ _I don't snarl."_

 _"_ _Oh Draco." I smiled, walking towards him. Once I was standing directly in front of him, and lifted myself onto my tip toes and pat his head lightly. "So naïve, it's almost cute. Almost."_

 **Chapter 6**

 **You can't stop them**

"Hey, are you going to get up?"

Luna squished furrowed her eyebrow.

"I see you're awake. Come on get up."

Luna reached for the blanket, pulling it tightly over her head. After a moment of silence, she felt the blanket behind yanked from her skin. She winced, cringing into a ball.

"Oh come on just get up. I don't want to baby sit you and I'm not going to put up with you getting your beauty sleep. You can sleep when you're dead." Luna groaned, forcing her eyelids open. She squinted, letting her eyes come into focus. She examined the boy leaning against the dresser. He looked pretty ragged, hair sticking out in every direction. He wore a black army jacket, over top of a black shirt with a skull on it, and black jeans. His eyes were hazel, and he had olive skin. His arms were placed in his pocket lazily, as he watched her get up. Luna would have gone so far as to say he was attractive, except for one thing.

"You know, I've never been babysat by someone 5 years my junior, but I'm open to new experiences."

The boys face flushed red, Luna thought she must have stepped on a nerve. "I'm 14!"

"So I was pretty close."

The boy groaned, shaking his head mumbling something about a stupid assignment. "The breakfast you asked for is on the table. French toast with chocolate sauce and chocolate Frappacino. There's a set of new clothes for you at the foot of your bed." He talked as if he had been given a script, but his voice had a professional edge to it, it reminded her a bit of Draco.

Luna forced herself up a bit to examine the room. "Who told you about my chocolate obsession?"

He ignored her question. "You have half an hour to eat. I've been order… I mean, 'asked' to show you around."

"Wait…you got my clothes?"

"And most everything you had in your dorm room. We sent some people for it last night. For now because of the awkward situation you walked into you will have to stay her until further notice. Your roommate has been informed that you had to leave on a last minute family emergency in London England."

"England? I don't have family in England."

"Your instructors and school have been informed as well and they agreed to freeze your grades until further notice. They have been told that you are out of contact range since you will not be allowed access to your phone while on the family grounds."

"You took my cell? I need that to live!"

"Why?"

"Me and Fred Weasley write each other funny cat jokes. It's the only way I get through my day."

The boy rolled his eyes, unamused. "We have code names, but we were told that it wasn't necessary to use them with you. You can call me Nico."

"Hello Nico."

"Yo. You can get up and get dressed, then eat your meal. I'll show you around once you're done."

"What if I don't want to wear what you put out for me?"

"We have a general uniform code here, so I'd have to approve whatever you pick before we left."

"And if I disagree?"

"Then we don't leave the room. I wouldn't care, but I doubt you'd enjoy yourself in here."

"Oh contraire, I can find plenty of stuff to do in here, I could finish my sketches on the Nightcrawlers. I could examine the room and find the hidden nargles, I could…"

"Please just eat." Nico snapped.

Luna frowned at Nico's harsh tone, as she slipped her leg out of the bed. "No reason to get so huffy." Luna walked around to sit next to her food, as she started eating.

Nico looked like he wanted to retort, but he stopped himself, clenching his fists to his side. "Watch who you talk to like that. I'm easy, but you can easily get shot in the head for less."

Luna blinked twice at his response, before returning to her meal. After a few minutes of painfully awkward silence even for Luna she spoke up. "So...how did you end up here? And where is here anyway?"

"We're in an old family mansion belonging to the Malfoy name. I'm not permitted to give you the address. As for how I ended up here." Nico bit his lip, as if this was particularly annoying. "Morgan, the "assistant head of staff" if you will, suggested me. He seemed to think this was a good opportunity for me to work on my… 'People skills'" Nico grimaced at the memory.

"I can't imagine what he's talking about." Luna said, stuffing the last piece of her breakfast into her mouth.

Nico gave her a look, unsure if she was joking or not. "Hurry up and get dressed, I'll be waiting outside the door." Without another word Nico marched out of the room. Luna's eyes followed him, before she shrugged, and checked out what clothes had been chosen for her. It was simply a simple sleeveless blue dress that went down to her knees with white flats. Nothing more, nothing less. Luna puckered her lips questioning Nico's lack of accessories.

"Well duh Luna he got it from Draco. But must he be so cruel as to force everyone to follow his boring sense of fashion." Luna muttered to herself as she slipped the clothes on.

She opened the door into the hallway to find Nico leaning against the wall opposite her. He looked her up and down, giving a small nod of approval. "Satisfactory." Nico quipped.

Luna scrunched her face and huffed. "Satisfactory what does satisfactory mean? It is such a personal word; to me satisfactory would mean simply one bowl of chocolate Reese pieces. However you might refer to that as simply over the top, while another person would consider that too much. Please refrain from using such undescriptive words around me. Truly it would just save us all trouble."

Nico didn't even raise an eyebrow. Apparently he was already used to Luna. "Come on, I'll show you around." Nico's voice changed back to the scripted tone he was using before. "To your right you'll find the gardens of the Malfoy estate." Luna turned to her right to find a large window. She took a step towards it, looking to the outdoors. There was a large section where there could be picnics or grand dinners, a large field of grass surrounded by flowers. Next to that there was a large swimming pool, Olympic size of course. In front of both of those, there was a large garden maze; it seemed to almost be guarding them from intruders.

"There is a large gate showing the end of the Malfoy estate, but you won't be able to see it from here. Back a few decades ago, that maze was used to trap any traitors to the Malfoy family. They would be released into the maze and hunted down by different Family members."

"Seems reasonable enough a punishment."

Nico studied her face. "You're pretty ok with all this."

"Huh?"

"You're in a strange place, you saw people get shot yesterday, and someone you used to know was the one pointing the gun. I may be wrong, but wouldn't most people be a little…I don't know…panicked?"

"Well as I told Natasha, I have weird friends. But I also simply think that acting panicked and worried would simply be a waste of time. You don't have any intention of hurting me it seems, so panic does not seem to be a logical answer."

Nico frowned, but nodded. "If you say so."

"There is one thing." Luna muttered, "Why are you here and not Draco?"

Nico ignored her question, pretending to have not heard it. "Let's keep moving."

Nico showed her through the bottom two floors. He showed her the fully stocked kitchen ranging through everything from caramel squares to untraceable poisons. Nico had to smack Luna's hand away from touching them, even though she said it was only to make sure the nargles didn't take her stuff in her sleep.

From there they went to the weapons room, with every weapon imaginable dating back to the start of man. Spiked clubs, axes, machine guns and some canons in the back. Luna's hand was also slapped for trying to get a closer look at the antique katana from Japan.

Nico continued the tour though to be honest, Luna kind of droned out most of it. Partly because she was wondering if Cats were able to catch nargles and if so could she train them to hunt. But she was also curious as to why Nico hadn't answered her question yet.

As they were starting on the 3rd floor, Nico was explaining how the Malfoy family had originally taken the house from tyrant outlaw from Spain back in the times of the early settlers.

"Nico."

"Hmm?"

"I apologize to interrupting, as I can tell you've been practicing this for a while, but I must inform you that I really don't care too much about where a house came from."

"Oh." he didn't seem to broken hearted.

"The main question I want answered right now is why Draco isn't the one with me? To be perfectly honest it's the only thing I've been thinking about this entire trip. That as well as the training possibilities of a cat ninja army."

"What?"

"Irrelevant. Back to my question."

Nico was silent for a moment, staring at his feet. "H-he didn't um…"

"Has a gargoyle stolen your tongue? They are known to do that every now and then."

"He…he said it would be inappropriate for him to speak to you."

Luna stared at him blank faced. "Inappropriate?"

"He thought it would be better for both of you if you didn't have to see him during your stay here."

Luna was silent. That worried Nico. "Um... Luna? Can we continue…?"

"Hey, pretty boy!"

Nico groaned, glancing up towards the voice. Killian was standing there, waving over at him. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that before you listen?" Nico snarled at him.

Killian shrugged, sauntering over to them. "As many times as it takes for you to not get so riled up about it." He turned his attention to the frozen Luna. "So you're the one Draco set in charge o' her. He was telling me Morgan suggested someone but didn't mention wh…" Killian didn't have the chance to finish. Before either boy could blink, Luna had jumped forward, grabbing Killian by the arm, charging up the stairs dragging the innocent victim with her.

Nico blinked, stunned for a moment before chasing after her. "LUNA WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET BACK HERE!"

Killian managed to turn himself around so he was running up with Luna rather than being dragged. He tried to stop them but the girl was much stronger than her small from let on. He yelled up at her as the two zoomed forward. "Whoa there love, slow down will ya?"

"What floor is Draco on?"

"s'cuse me?"

"You're excused, what floor?"

"Umm, I don't think I should tell ya."

"1st?"

"What?"

"2nd."

"Excuse me?

"3rd?"

"I don't understand…"

"4th, 5th, 6th?" As Luna said the 6th floor, she felt Killian's arm stiffen, and noticed his eyes shift just slightly. "6th it is."

"Hey wait little missy…"

Luna didn't pay any attention to him. She turned onto the 6th floor, jumping over the last few rails, Killian barely managing to dodge getting hit in the stomach. Nico was still shouting at them, but he was getting closer. Luna ran through the hall, shoving past people walking around in suits, easily manoeuvring through the bodies. "Which room?"

"Look Luna I realize this has been a weird day for you, but you can't just do your own thing…"

"Never mind, it's this one isn't it."

Luna finally stopped. Before her was a massive wooden door. It looked ancient, with M's as the door handles, yet it was completely spotless. " _That ego along with his clean freak nature. Who else's room could this be?"_

Nico finally managed to catch up with them, just in time to see Luna reaching for the handles. "Luna no wait you can't go in there!"

But the words were lost to her, as she threw the door open, it crashing into the wall with a resounding smash. Before her sat a small group of people, all circling a large lone desk. It looked like they were having a meeting; all were dressed in business suits, of varying styles however. All of them had papers or laptops in their hands, and all of their eyes were trained on her. She however wasn't looking at them.

Draco was standing at his desk; hand still on the paper he was just discussing. He wore a clean white shirt and a green tie. His eyes bore into Luna. She stared back at him, completely unabashed.

"It you are trying to avoid a girl Draco, taking her to your house isn't the best way to do it."

Draco stared at her, mouth just slightly open. He should have seen this coming. Her just obediently going along with his plan was too much to hope for. He watched as she released Killian from her grasp, noticing the man for the first time. She made her way into the room, completely ignoring the stares of surprise she was receiving. She scanned the office room curiously, her posture completely relaxed. "Seems you haven't gotten over that germaphobe thing of yours did you Draco."

"You need to leave." He tried to make his voice come out strong, but he knew the punch that was usually there didn't quite make it. Yet the people sitting around him didn't seem to notice, as they all still cowered back into their chairs a bit. Luna on the other hand didn't even flinch. She turned her gaze on him, meeting his glare with her own. The seconds seemed to drag by.

"Sir Draco!" the moment was broken with Nico's words, as he stumbled into the room, bowing his head at Draco. "I'm so sorry about interrupting you sir, I take full responsibility."

"Don't worry about it Nico." Draco said, waving the boy off. "Something tells me it wasn't your fault." He glowered at Luna accusingly.

Luna simply brushed her hair to the side. "Don't look at me like its mine either. You're the one acting like a child."

Draco sputtered. "I-I'm acting like a child?"

"Yes Draco, and it would do you well to act more your age."

Draco clenched his fist, feeling the rage building up inside of him. He hadn't even spent 5 minutes with the girl and she was already driving him crazy. Luna turned her whole body to face him, crossing her arms firmly across her chest. "Nico tells me you think it would be inappropriate for us to speak. Is that correct?"

Draco took a deep breath in, and out. "Yes. Considering the circumstances it seemed to be the best option."

Luna crinkled her nose at him. "Hogwash."

Draco flinched. "Now who's acting like a child."

"Still you."

"As stubborn as ever I can see." Draco muttered

"And you're just as self centered as ever."

"Excuse me!?"

"And still with that temper."

"Um…" Morgan, who was sitting closet to Draco, interjected. "Should we…leave you two alone?"

"No Morgan this will only take a second." Draco gritted through his teeth.

"Actually yes Morgan you should leave, because I am taking your boss away from this meeting."

"What?"

"Draco is going to take me on a tour of this place, and explain this whole situation to me himself."

"And why on earth would I do something like that?" Draco nearly shouted.

Luna turned to him, and Draco finally glimpsed the rage that was in her eyes. It wasn't often that she let her negative emotions show so easily, it caught him off guard. "I've been taken from my home, forced to stay in this giant place, completely taken away from everything I know, and the only person I know here is trying to avoid me? You. Have. No. Right." the room was silent, the onlookers feeling the tension in the room. "So far I've been a pretty willing and cooperative kidnap-e."

"This is cooperative?"

"But that can change really easily Draco. And to be honest I don't feel like going through the effort to make your life miserable while I'm here. The least you can do is show me around."

The room was silent, and Draco weighed his options. If anyone else had even tried to speak to him like this, they would have a bullet in their heart before they could get the second word out. He hated how this must make him look in front of his people, the best thing to do right now would be to shoot her, or at least cuff her. Yet…this was Luna. He hated, how after all these years she could just walk in and completely throw his brain into a shamble.

Suddenly Morgan laughed, breaking the ice in the room. "Draco man, your girls got fire." Draco didn't look at him, his body just stiffened. "You go on man, we can finish up here. You take your girlfriend on a stroll."

Draco's hand twitched. "She's not my girl."

The people looked confused, as Luna started curling her hair around her finger. Her words came out like daggers. "Morgan, Draco already had a chance to call me that once before and he blew it. I'm not so nice a person as to give out second chances." The room seemed to drop 10 degrees at her cold emotionless words. Luna noticed the slight way Draco winced at her words.

She swirled around in her spot. "Hurry up Draco." she sauntered out of the room, leaving everyone dumbstruck.

The room was silent, the men all staring at Draco. Sighing in defeat, Draco walked out from his spot behind his desk. He slammed the door with a resounding crack behind him. Out in the hallway, the place was nearly deserted, everyone having run away after hearing the argument. Draco stared at Luna, but she wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were set forward her lips pursed together tightly. Draco grunted loosening his tie. "Let's go."


	7. Even if it hurts

**Even if it Hurts**

Draco and Luna walked in silence, the only sound was their shoes echoing through the hall. Draco sneaked a peak at Luna, only to see that her eyes were glued ahead of them.

Draco scowled. "So… anything you want to see?" he asked, trying to act as nonchalant as he could.

Luna still refused to look at him. "You mean to tell me Draco that you don't have already have a game plan for the tour? Really what a disappointing host you turned out to be."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well maybe you should have stuck with Nico." He snapped.

"Maybe I should have. He was much cuter."

Draco clenched his fist. "Then why did you ask for me to begin with?"

"Simple. You said no. everyone who hears no immediately wants to hear yes. Obviously."

Draco ran a hand through his hair. He was running out of ways to hold off his temper. "Also." Draco stilled his hand. "I had the feeling that if I asked Nico any questions, he would just say something like 'can't say, Draco's orders.' This way you don't have an excuse not to tell me something."

Draco lowered his hand, feeling his temper start finally start to calm. "So you decided to ignore the extra's and go straight to the source."

"Exactly. That's what a good researcher must do." Draco shifted his hands into his pockets, trying to ignore the impressed feeling swirling around his head. "so are you going to give me all that 'its classified,' crap or just answer my questions?"

"I don't have much of a choice do I?"

"not unless you want all your coffee to be stolen Beldragers through my entire stay, I think not."

Draco sighed. "So, what questions do you have?"

"Well I have a number of questions, but let's start with this. What is with this stupid 'uniform' policy thing?"

Draco tried and failed to hold back a smirk. Off course that's what she'd start with. "It's simply to keep the family image. Even in our hardest times we don't want to look like anything is getting to us. Clothes are a big part of maintaining image."

"What is this Family stuff everyone keeps talking about? You never mentioned any siblings to me, please don't tell me that all these people are your hidden brothers and sisters."

Draco had to hold back a snort. "please, if me and Natasha were related she probably would have killed me by now just to get me out of the way. No, most people here are not related by blood. When people say, "the family" they refer to us, almost like a clan I guess. We work together, live together, and would die for each other. But there are very few blood relations. You can find records of our family throughout every major even in history, from the line of the pharaohs, to the rule of daimyo in Japan. We're mostly warriors in the past, generally taking the dirty business of keeping the peace into our own Malfoy's are the Head family. The bosses, if you will. " Luna noticed the slight sense of bravado he had in that last sentence.

"Throughout history, we've taken in other families into our own, to increase not only our allies but our strength. What you see here today is the results of that old tradition. We still adopt others into the family, like Nico but not through any legal family stuff. they just live with us, and work with us, but legally we aren't siblings or anything."

"Huh, seems simple enough."

"Trust me I gave you the simplest explanation I could. Didn't want to hurt your head." Draco was hoping to get the satisfaction of seeing her glare, but nothing came of it.

"The woman last night called you Slytherin. Is that the name of the family?"

"No. It used to be ages past and some of the elders still use it. Malfoy is the official title though, since we are the heads of the family."

"So…that woman was from the Malfoy house then."

"No. You see for as long as there has been the Malfoy family, there have been others as well. Since the time we began, we've all been in conflict with each other, all reaching for the same prize; someone has to come out on top, no matter the cost of life." Draco's posture stiffened, Luna could tell there was some weight in his words. "there isn't a single person in this Family who hasn't lost someone due to some sort of encounter with the other Family's. The woman last night was Cora, known as Madame of Hearts. She comes form the Chronicles Family. They all seem to think of themselves as Legends, as if whenever they enter a room, all other families should gap at their presence."

"You sure you aren't describing yourself there Draco?" she ignored the frosty look he gave her. "So was Cora the head of the family, like you?"

Draco scoffed. "She thinks she is. In reality she's nothing more than a lackey to her boss. She's good at what she does though, so they keep her around. And I'm not the head of the Malfoy Family. My dad is. We have separate houses across the world, a few in almost every country. I'm just in charge of this house hold. Someday, if I manage to stay alive, I'll inherit the head."

"Inherit the head. Sounds more like an execution that an inheritance." Draco rolled his eyes. "So what do you actually do Draco? What is the family's purpose?"

"This house is in charge weapons dealings, transporting weapons to not only the other houses, but to our clients. We are in constant competition with the other families on getting the best deals and the best clients. We aren't afraid to let things get messy."

"How haven't you guys been arrested yet?"

"Our family has a deal with the government. As long as no civilians get involved, they turn a blind eye to our family squabbles. We feed them information every so often that they may find useful and in return they help keep our family out of the public eye, even if that means letting us silence some nosy reporters. It's not a perfect relationship, but it works."

"huh." There was silence for a moment. The two had moved outside now, and were walking along the grounds. Luna could see people in the distance, but as soon as the two of them got remotely close, they hurried away. Apparently eavesdropping on the boss was more trouble than it was worth.

"Now can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot. No wait, let me rephrase that. Ask away."

Draco stopped, and studied her for a moment, anticipating her reaction. "How…I mean…does this…scare you?"

Luna stopped, a few feet in front of him. "You know, Draco, you're the third person to ask me that." She turned to face him. "Am I ok, why are you so calm, Why would I not be calm? It's not like my ex showed up like-hey guess what? I've been out doing dangerous stuff, and I could have come over and said hi whenever I wanted, but I didn't! Opps, sorry were you expecting me to? Nope, just thought I'd ditch you in the high school and then come back and shake your entire life up again just for the heck of it!" her expression was calm, but there was a fire and anger in her voice that was undeniable.

Draco lashed back with the same amount of anger. "Look you can't blame me for you being there last night! I didn't know that you were on that part of campus, I thought you were supposed to be at a book club event anywa…"

"How did you know I was in a book club?"

Draco sputtered for a moment "I...its not..."

"Oh, so not only were you close enough to visit, you've been stalking me?"

"What no! I wanted to make sure you were safe!"

"Oh like you ever cared if I was safe! If you cared so much you wouldn't have dumped me then left me to find out you were gone through the high school grapevine!"

"I Left To Keep You Safe!" Draco paused for a moment, trying to regain his breathing. "The house holder here had died, and someone needed to take over. I was the best person for the job, not only having the experience as a leader from my father, but also the fact that I spent a lot of summers training here. I… I couldn't take you with me into this life. I'm trying, to talk about this as calmly as I can, but this life isn't safe Luna, its dangerous people get hurt. I didn't want to drag you into it."

"You could have asked me, you could have at least asked, I deserved that."

"Oh yeah sure, and what would you have said, oh sorry I'm busy chasing Nargles, call me another time!"

"I wouldn't have said that!"

"Oh really? Because from what I saw it doesn't seem like I was much a priority for you!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You could have looked for me!" Draco thundered. "I never stopped you from doing that. You could have at least tried to find me, but you did nothing! You went on with your life as if nothing happened, as if I meant nothing to you!" Luna was silent, watching as Draco closed his eyes, trying to get a hold of himself, but the flood gates had opened, and he couldn't stop them. "I never forgot, I was always watching out for you. Every trip, I had a man put a tracker on your car. Every celebration, I was there in the audience watching you, every concert you attended I made sure you got home safely." He opened his eyes now, focusing on Luna. "Not a day went by, when the thought of keeping you safe wasn't on my mind."

The two stared at each other, and for the first time Luna was dumbstruck. Draco closed his eyes again and turned away. "and you just moved on. nothing in your life changed, you were still the same Luna you were when I first met you. like I had no impact on you at all." Draco's posture was stiff. he didn't want to ask this, but he felt he didn't have the choice. "In all that time, did you even think about finding me? Did…you even think about me Luna? Or was I just another passing fad to you, to enjoy for the moment and not spend another thought on."

Luna didn't say anything. She knew that anything she said would have sounded false, no matter what truth there was behind it. So she said nothing. That was enough of an answer for Draco. He took a deep breath not looking at her, but she could tell by his demeanor that he was embarrassed to have let so much slip. "Did Nico take you to the medical room yet?"

"No, I don't think so."

Draco shrugged his shoulders forward, stretching out a bit. "Come on, there's not much there but the guy in charge is a bit of a nut case. You might like him." he started walking forward.

"It wasn't that I didn't want to look Draco." Luna muttered. She knew she shouldn't say it, but she couldn't help it, no matter how it sounded to him she had to get it out. "It was just that I didn't think you would want me to find you."

Draco was silent for a moment, Luna eyeing him warily. "Since when did the Luna I know, ever let anyone else decide what she did?"

There was a harsh silence between them. Draco eventually started trudging on, and after a few seconds, Luna followed a few steps behind him.


	8. But there's always the chance

**But there's always the chance**

The tension between them was so strong the walls themselves seemed to be touched with frost. Draco marched on, his face betraying absolutely nothing. To anyone who didn't know him, they would think he's simply tired. But to everyone in the mansion, they could see the slight twitch of his eye his jaw clenched, both clear signs to stay away.

Draco wasn't sure what was bothering him more; his embarrassment for letting so much of his personal feelings slip, or the anxiety creeping into the back of his mind. He risked a glance at Luna, whose eyes were burned into the ground, jaw tightly sealed shut. Luna had walked out of scoldings from professors singing and skipping, she walked away from bullies like they were flies on a summer day, heck; she had gotten away from a gun fight still expecting Starbucks in the morning.

Never in his life, did he think he would ever silence The. Luna. Lovegood. If teachers back at high school had known it was possible they would have worshiped him like a King. But Draco knew better. Silence and Luna meant nothing good. He wondered if he had gone too far, said too much.

 _"_ _No, you just said the truth. Nothing more nothing less, if she can't deal with that it's not your problem."_ Draco shook his thoughts away, turning his eyes forward. "The medical room is just ahead. And just a fair warning, it's only a medical room by name." Luna only hummed slightly in response. The two of them strode around the corner finding themselves in front of a large doorway.

Luna reached for the doorknob, but just when the door clicked Draco heard a nonsensical sound of panic from inside the room. Before he could process anything, the door was flung open by an explosion of gas. The sound paralleling that of a grenade shook the floor beneath them as the gas surged towards them. On instinct, Draco reached for Luna, and wrapped his arms causing her to give a mouse like squeak. He pulled her into a crouching position, still in his arms, and spun her around so he was between her and the danger. He forcefully pushed his hand over her mouth to keep her from breathing in the gas, before squeezing his own eyes shut.

The two stayed completely still, breathing heavily. After Draco guessed enough time had passed for the smoke to clear away he risked opening an eye. He turned his head to survey their surroundings. The doors lay wide open before him, cracks protruding from the walls. In the room before them there were a few cups that had fallen, though the room overall still looked in pretty good shape. The walls which were currently covered in dust from the explosion; were all lined with desks, filled with beakers nailed down to their places. Draco had never bothered trying to figure out what most of them contained. Different tools that looked like they could be used for torture as well as complex surgery hung throughout the room. Scraps of what appeared to be notes were scattered around the room, with terms and phrases so beyond him Draco couldn`t be sure if they were about science or deciphering ancient ruins. Standing in the center of the room stood a man with a full head of wild looking brown hair, wearing a large brown coat, a bowtie and large goggles covering most of his face his mouth opened in a perfect oh.

"SMITH!" Draco yelled, no longer worrying about the consequences of his fury. "WHAT WAS THAT?"

Smith reached up, brushing some of the debris off of his dirt coated hair. "sorry 'bout that Draco, I was doing an experiment on the reactions of the gun powder with the poison roots of the sun glassed flower scientists recently discovered in the rain forest along with.."

Draco cut him short. "Smith we've talked about this, I'm fine with your experiments, but when you do them GIVE ME A WARNING! SHOOT ME A TEXT; HELL PUT A SIGN ON THE DOOR SOMETHING!"

At that moment, Luna squirmed her arms. Draco realised that he was still clutching her protectively to his chest, possibly so tightly he might have been cutting off her oxygen. He released her. He turned back his back to Luna to face Smith as Luna took some deep breaths.

"Well if people would be mannerly and knock before barging in we wouldn't be having this problem now would we?" Smith returned in a nonchalant fashion. "Trust me from experience I can say walking into a minor explosion is ranked at the bottom of the list when it comes to awkward situations. In fact there was this one time in France I believe-"

"I don't want to hear it Smith." Draco snapped, running a hand through his hair. If he didn't get such good results, Draco would have locked the man up in a cell just for fear of his reckless behaviour.

Remembering the reason for his visit, he stepped aside a bit so Luna was in Smith`s line of sight. "Smith, this is Luna Lovegood, she's under Malfoy protection for a little while so she'll be staying in the mansion."

Smith seemed to notice the girl for the first time now. "Oh forgive my rudeness." He took a few steps towards her, dusting his hands on his coat, which did nothing to dispel the dirt. He reached a hand out towards her grinning eagerly. "Pleasure to meet you Miss Lovegood, call me the Doctor."

"The Doctor? Doctor who?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "His name is John Smith, but he insists on people calling him by that name. Thus why we call this room the so called 'medical room.'"

"What don't you think it's a good name? A strong name if I dare say so myself." The Doctor smiled proudly as he shook Luna's hand.

"I am not one to be pulled into a dare Mr Smith but I do find the power we hold in names to be a very interesting study and to find the results of the title you have chosen on those around you would be an interesting study." She gave a little wink, leaving Draco unsure as to how much of that was a joke or not.

Smith just grinned slightly as if he were a child who had successful stolen the cookie jar. "Boring names are simply so hard to remember, especially since I do have a habit of forgetting my names. Not to say there's anything particularly wrong with the name Smith, I quiet like it, however it doesn't possess all the bravado that is required of a name to fully encompass my personality."

"Dear lord it's just a name calm down." Draco sighed.

"Draco a name if the first impression a person can ever have on another, it is entirely within said person's right to wish to be called something that truly conveys who they are."

"I couldn't have said it better myself Miss Lovegood."

"Thank you Sir Doctor."

Draco's head went back and forth between the two of them, as if they were speaking a foreign language. "This was definitely a mistake. Luna lets head to-"

At that moment there was a knock behind them. All three turned to the direction of the noise. Morgan stood in the doorway, standing on edge as he tried to avoid the broken fragments around him.

"Smith do I want to ask what happened here?"

"Well as a matter of fact with the resulting explosion I did discover that the materials were in fact much more susceptible than I first expect-"

"That'd be a no." Morgan interrupted. He turned his attention to Draco. "Sir an issue has come up at the front gate you're needed there."

"If Finn smashed the car into the gate again I swear to-"

"Sir I'm sorry but I am going to have to ask you to hurry."

At that Draco stopped. He took in Morgan's formal behaviour for the first time before turning to Luna. "Stay here with Smith."

"Doctor." She corrected.

Draco scowled. "And don't leave till I or someone I send to you gets back." Draco turned, but after a moment's hesitation added, "No experiments with her in the room Smith." With that he followed Morgan out the door, making little effort to avoid the glass and debris in his haste.

Luna stared after him, part of her wanting to follow to figure out what was going on, the other part glad for the breathing room from Draco.

"Well." Luna returned her attention to the Doctor. "So...you're Luna?"

"Luna Lovegood's the name." Luna chirped. She immediately began to make herself at home, walking deftly around the room as her eyes wandered over the various items surrounding her. "And if I'm not mistaken sir these things hardly appear to be of use to those in the medical profession."

The Doctor grimaced at the large set katana's hanging from the walls that Luna was eyeing. "Well I am not a medical doctor per say. My job here is... A rather unusual one of sorts."

Luna lightly lifted herself on a stool, swirling around to face the doctor. "The more unusual the more the fun."

"That fun may also be more dangerous."

"Those two are different things? I never realised."

Doctor smirked. "You're gonna be an interesting one." the Doctor moved to finally start to pick up his notes that had been left on the floor. "How much clearance has Draco given you?"

"Clearance?"

"Do you know the difference between a BB8 and a C3PO?"

"Ummmm"

"Good enough for me." The Doctor placed a stack of papers on the table. "The Malfoy Family has made their fortune and their name in this century from the various weapons they sell. Among the families we are known best as the silent killers, our weapons usually best for assassination or any killings that someone would prefer to go as unseen as possible."

"And it is your job to create these weapons?"

"Quite the contrary, it is my job to stop them."

"That seems rather unproductive. Is that the right word? No? Yes? Never mind. Why hire someone to create a way to stop the weapons you're selling?"

"I believe the Malfoy's reasoning for hiring me is to complete a few tasks. Firstly so that they are always protected even from their own weapons, as well in order to always be on top of the competition. When I find a problem that can be exploited in any of our products, then our manufacturers simply use it as a challenge to make something better."

Luna considered his words for a moment. It did seem reasonable, though a lot of extra work in her opinion. "Now would it be alright if I asked you a question miss?"

Luna looked up to find his eyes studying her. "You are welcome to ask but I have no obligation to answer you."

"Fair enough. My question is why are you here? Forgive my boldness but you do not strike me as one from the families, my first thought was that you were an ex member looking for shelter. However you do not have the same, how shall we say it? Presence? Air? Posture?"

"Posture?"

"You hold yourself differently. Those from the families have through many years grown to be very alert, even when they don't feel in danger; it becomes habit to hold oneself in a strong position, so that they can move at less than a moment's notice. It's other things as well, you will never see a Malfoy enter a room and their eyes not scan for every available exit. Most people's first instincts when meeting someone is to look at their face, maybe their clothes. Those from the family immediately look for any traces of hidden weapons. These habits make it easy to spot a family member out from a crowd."

"You talk as if you are not one of them."

"Well, technically speaking I'm not. A good time ago one of the Malfoy's allied families, the Disney family-"

"Disney? Wait you don't mean that the Walt Disney family is-"

"don't go looking in that can of bean hun, trust me you don't want to have your childhood ruined." The Doctor cleared his throat. "as I was saying they gave me a hand. Mr Malfoy, Draco's father, asked me to return the favour to come help with an issue here."

"They called you out just to experiment with their weapons?"

The Doctor didn't answer that one. "So since you're not a family member, may I ask who are you to gain yourself Malfoy protection Miss Lovegood?"

"Oh, I'm not anyone of any importance to the families. I'm an, old…acquaintance of Draco's."

The Doctor looked unconvinced. "Draco rarely ever brings old... acquaintance here as you put it, and when he does he never brings them down to my lab. What are you two then?"

"We're." Luna paused. She wasn't sure what to call them. Ex-lovers? She had a feeling Draco would not be comfortable with his people knowing about that. Ex-friends? That didn't sound right. "To be honest, I'm not sure what we are."

The Doctor studied her as she starred off at something random lying on the desk. "I know I may seem like a genius." He cut in, breaking the silence forming the room. "But not all of my experiments do turn out as I intend them to. There are always those that end with me gaining dubious results or none at all."

Luna nodded, unsure where he was heading with this. "Well, it would be rather pointless for me to continue with the experiment the way it is, however I can't just leave a big bumbled mess of bubbling chemicals on my desk and a mystery left unsolved. So what do you think would be the best course of action?"

"I have a feeling you already know the answer otherwise you wouldn't have started talking about it"

"I start again. Hit the reset button. Not literally that'd probably rip a hole in the space time continuum. But I start the experiment again, clean up what was left of the last one and start from scratch. Sometimes starting from the beginning is the only way to get results."

Luna was silent for a moment, considering the implications to his words. "And what if that's not possible?"

"Then it might be time to give up on the experiment." Luna frowned. "It's not pleasant. But sometimes it's your only option."

Luna turned and stared after were Draco left. "Perhaps you have a point."

"A point about what miss? I was simply making a comment on my current experiment." But he grinned at her. Luna smiled back.

"Well" Luna hummed "Draco did say that you weren't allowed to do experiments, but he didn't say anything about me giving it a little shot, with a little bit of tutelage from the master."

The Doctor shuddered. "Ugh, please make your choice of words more carefully darling."

"Sure thing sweetie."

"Not helping."

Draco marched alongside Morgan as they proceeded toward the front gate. "So you planning on letting me know what this is about or are you going to keep me in suspense?"

"Man trust me you're not going to like it. And if you have to get bad news I'd prefer it not come from me."

"So instead you just lead me to the crime?"

"Well I still have to do my job."

Draco sighed walking around the corner to the front of the building. "Well how bad could this possibly be if you can't ev-"

Draco stopped short when he caught sight of the front gate. A bunch of his family was standing in a semi circle all surrounding something tied to the game with barb wire. William's body, dripping with blood from a gunshot wound was hanging off of the fence. Draco made a disgusted face.

"I hate it when this job gets nasty." Morgan grumbled.

Draco gave him a look. "Ok everyone split off get back to your posts." The crowd looked up startled at Draco's presence, started hurrying off to their respective tasks. Killian and Natasha peeled off from the crowd and moved towards Draco.

"Hey Boss, how do you like this Mise-en-scene?"

Draco glared at him. "Yes it's very nice though I have a feeling this was done for less than artistic reasons."

"Hey don't be so quick to judge boss everyone has their own sense of creativity."

Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "What goes on in that head of yours?"

"Oh just because I like to keep an open mind to different perspectives."

"Ignoring Killian's insights," Natasha interjected "this had a very clear perspective up to little interpretation."

"Yeah, the little screw you is pretty clear." Morgan added.

"Really? I thought it was more of a threat, like this is what happens when you cross me."

"What's the difference? And more importantly what does it matter?"

"Actually I was thinking the note left on his body made things perfectly clear." Natasha added as she casually flipped up a blood stained envelope.

Morgan and Killian looked at each other. "Oh. Well. I guess that could help." Killian mumbled.

Draco rolled his eyes as he took the letter Natasha offered him. He took only a minute to scan it over. "Well good to see Madame Hearts still abides to some of the family rules."

"Oh is that what she calls sending spies to other families now?" Killian scoffed.

"Apparently that's what this is, her way of compensating for breaking the rules. Good to see that she still retains her manners." Draco huffed out, handing back the letter to Natasha.

"Or simply her way of looking good in front of the Families."

Draco paused. "What are you talking about?"

Natasha took a deep breath. "Your father called this morning."

Killian and Morgan immediately sobered. "Oh guys come on; you know he checks in every now and then."

"Yes and it's never a pleasant experience." Killian added.

"Unfortunately it's not overbearing daddy come to see how his wittle son's doing this time." Natasha scowled. "More of a pissed off papa. Also the fact that you didn't come to the phone didn't help."

"Why wasn't I informed of the call before now?"

"He called right after Luna dragged you out of the meeting."

Draco was silent, Killian and Morgan barely hiding their smirks. "Wipe those off your faces." Draco snapped. They didn't. "What did my father say?"

Natasha bit her lip. "The Families are calling a council meeting."

Everyone's head snapped to her. "What?"

"Apparently Cora decided to go tattletale on us and told the Family head council about you attacking her last night."

"Oh come on she was on our land, I was dealing with her spy, she was the one breaking 2 of the Family Council's Laws. Spies and crossing boundaries, those were both in the first drafts of the Code."

"Well that's what I told your father, but apparently her story was that we were threatening one of her members that she had lent to us for a short period."

"Sure I guess that's one way to put it. Another is placing a spy in our ranks, but what's in the details?" Morgan quipped.

"But so is shooting at one of the station heads without notifying said family head about justified reason."

"What? That's ridiculous Cora's a pompous lackey not a station head."

"Well apparently she got promoted to station head a few days ago when the last one died."

"How'd he die?" Killian questioned

"Do you really have to ask?" Natasha responded. "And going against station heads is a no no. a century ago we could have gotten away with stuff like this but since the Families created the council we have to follow the Code if we want to survive."

"ah the good old days. Killing people was such a simple thing back then." Killian sighed. Morgan raised an eyebrow at him but didn't comment.

Draco was silent, his hands clasped in fists at his sides. "Of course. Having one of your own turn out to be a spy, then the council meeting-"

"Then ex girlfriend showing up to add some icing to the top." Everyone glared at Killian. "Can't forget any facts."

"Fine fine, where's it taking place?"

Natasha hesitated. "Here."

"Here?"

"You're the one on trial Draco. And you're father's coming in a few days to help you prepare."

"Oh fantastic."

Draco stepped away from the group, clasping his hands behind his back. Natasha strolled after him. "You ok?"

"Fine fine. Just got to, find a way to deal with this one now."

"You will." Natasha reached up and gently put a hand on his shoulder. "You always do." Draco let out a breath, nodding. Natasha paused. "What if we sent Luna to another station?"

Draco dropped his arms to his sides. "What?"

"There's enough going on with you right now, there's no reason you should have to deal with an ex right now to. She'll be safe at another station till this all blows over and she's in the clear to go home." Draco was silent. "Unless… you don't want her to go?"

"No…I mean you're right of course it's just" Draco stopped.

After a moment Natasha spoke. "Just, think about it. We'll give it some time, see how this goes." Draco nodded. "But sir, if this becomes a problem, we will have to move her." Natasha's voice turned cold, and Draco knew that she would do it whether he ordered her to or not.

Draco sighed. "Yeah. Yeah you're right." He turned back to Killian and Morgan, waiting patiently. "Guys get someone to clean this up." He called, waving at the gate. He started walking away. "I better get back to said ex as you call her. Leaving her alone with Mr. Smith is just begging for a problem on my already growing list."

Draco trudged along the hallway towards the Doctor's office. He knew Natasha was right, with the family heads all meeting at his house, and Luna in the building? Nothing good could come of it. Especially since Luna had shown that morning at his meeting that trying to get her to follow regular protocol would be a failing enterprise. But if he made her leave, then what? She stays at a different station, then goes back to her regular life as if nothing ever happened. What about him? go back to normal, keep tracking -he refused to call it stalking- her keeping her safe. Would she just pretend not to notice? Or make him stop? And then what? Just keep going, having no idea if she was ok? Draco wasn't even sure he could do that.

BOOM

Draco's head snapped up as he heard an explosion down the hall. Without waiting a second he hit the ground running. He saw hints of smoke coming through the door as he charged though it.

"LUNA WHAT HAPPENED ARE YOU BOTH O-"Draco stopped as he took in the state of the room. The room, the desks, the papers, furniture and both the Doctor and Luna were covered in what appeared to be bright neon pink powder. Luna was jumping around excitedly while the Doctor was grinning ear to ear examining the powder on the desk.

"Don't make such a fuss Draco!" Draco returned his gaze to Luna, who was smiling ecstatically. "It was a successful experiment."

Draco's eyes shot around the room. "This was…successful?"

"Oh indeed Draco!" Draco turned to look at the Doctor, who was cheerily writing down results on his paper, which was also now bright pink. "The combination of the elements to create a harmless explosion. I found research that suggests that the resulting powder of the explosion may have medical properties."

Draco's dumbfounded expression didn't change, unable to take his eyes off the surrounding room. "I told you no more experiments."

The doctor just looked up, face a mask of innocence. "The guest asked me Sir. Did you expect me to say no to a guest?"

Luna just grinned happily; Draco just rolled his eyes in defeat. "Luna come on, let's go."

"What? But we had agreed to finish the experiment on the nargle detection goggles." Draco narrowed his eyebrows. "Fine fine." She turned and gave a short playful bow to the Doctor. "I thank you for guiding me in this wonderful path of discovery Mr. Doctor Sir."

The doctor happily gave an overly dramatic bow in return. "Anything for such an inquisitive assistant. Please don't think twice before stopping by at another time."

After a few more comments in the same manner Luna skipped her way over to Draco who begrudgingly led her outside. Luna's mood had greatly improved since he was last with her, her bubbly glee greatly outshining his own dark cloud. As Draco began to lead her towards the dining hall for their supper, Luna interrupted his little speech on the history of their family's smugglers during the prohibition.

"Do you guys ever make gnocchi?"

Draco paused. "You interrupt my story of the Malfoy head shooting past the police to ask about gnocchi?"

Luna just shrugged. "I like gnocchi. And if I'm going to be here a while there better be some available."

Draco stared at her. "Yes the chef makes gnocchi. As I was saying-"

"How long are you planning on keeping me here?"

Another pause. "I'm not sure."

"Weeks? Months? Years?"

"I'm sure it won't be years."

"Just like you were sure about where that sushi restaurant was during our class trip to Toronto."

"The restaurant moved locations since I had last been there how was I supposed to know?"

"Well you could have let me ask for directions but no we ended up walking around down town Toronto for nearly 3 hours before you gave up and let me bring you to the old spaghetti factory instead."

"Oh come on it wasn't three hours."

"we left at exactly 4:35 to start looking, and didn't' arrive at the spaghetti factory till 7:45. Forgive me 3 hours and 10 minutes to be exact."

"Oh sure of all the things you remember about Toronto it's the time I made a mistake."

"Are you implying something Draco?"

"Oh just the convenience of your memory. Unless we're just ignoring the time you made us miss the Museum tour so you could go find a niffler."

"That was legitimate reason; those things could get run over quiet easily in Toronto."

"You never even found one!"

"It got away from me."

"We ran up half the CN Tower to catch a thing I never even saw!"

"Well we did end up having a tour at the tower then thanks to me."

"No, you did! I ended up being dragged away by security for the afternoon while you snuck around the whole place searching for it! I had to call the Family station in Toronto to pull some strings for me to get out of there!"

"Oh that's how you got out. Always wondered."

"No you didn't."

"Don't pretend to know what I'm thinking."

"You never gave it a second thought! You were so concerned on finding a jewelry store to bait the niffler I had to search for you for hours; you hardly even noticed I returned."

"Well I got you a nice little tie for your troubles."

"A tie doesn't make up for making me feel like an idiot when the guards looked at me like I was insane when I told them what happened."

"You're always so concerned about what people think of you."

"If you hadn't been so hell-bent on getting in trouble I wouldn't be running around trying to fix your messes!"

Both of them paused, allowing themselves to catch their breaths. After a tense silence Luna looked away, crossing her arms against her chest. "So I'll be here a while then?"

Draco glowered at her. "yes." However Natasha's suggestion of sending her away was looking pretty nice right now.

Luna was silent for a moment before letting out a breath, as if stealing her nerves. "Guess there's no choice then." She turned and stared in straight in the eye. She shot one hand out offering it as a handshake. "Hello, my name is Luna Lovegood, I'm a starbucks addict and I have a tattoo of a rabbit on my right hip."

"Luna what are you-wait when did you get a tattoo?"

"If you and I are stuck here together then we're just going to make life miserable by bringing up the past. That was years ago. You're different and I'm different. Rather than fighting against the people we used to be might as well get to know the people we are now."

Draco took a moment to try to process her words. "You want to start over."

"In a way. A fresh slate."

"you can't just expect someone to forget everything."

"No." Luna admitted. "But we can promise to try to focus on the future. To try and judge each other based on who we are now, not who we were."

Draco considered it. He was the one forcing her to be stuck in his house for who knows how long. The request wasn't unreasonable and it might make their lives just slightly more bearable. "You know things are bad when Luna Lovegood is the one being responsible."

"Oh another thing you'll learn to know about me is I'm a very responsible person."

"Oh I'm sure." But Draco grinned. "alright." He reached forward and took Luna's hand and shook it. "My names Draco Malfoy. I always take my coffee black and-" he couldn't believe he was going to say this- "I have a secret obsession with the Friends TV show."

Luna twister her lips. "That's not a secret Draco. Everyone is secretly obsessed with Friends. Though that if very Chandler of you to say I'll admit."

Draco finally laughed at that.


End file.
